


What’s normal

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, F/F, F/M, Future alpha Liam, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mason doesn’t know about supernatural, Mates, Protective Pack, Puppy Pack, Werewolf Packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Mason wants a fresh start so he moves to beacon hills to live with his best friend.But he doesn’t know that his best friends a werewolf and that all his friends are a part of his pack.Everything was going right, mason wasn’t questioning anything untill he meet a certain boy who seemed infatuated with him.





	What’s normal

Mason never prided himself on being the smartest person but even he knows that this isn’t normal. Laying on the ground staring at his best friends backside while his growling, like actually growling like an animal. Mason knows this isn’t meant to happen. 

**

Beacon hill wouldn’t be most peoples first choice at a fresh start but it is masons.

Mason keeps looking at his watch impatiently as he waits for his best friend to come pick him up from the airport. Normal he is quite a patient person but after a 4 hour flight and some toilet trouble, thanks to disgusting plane food mason just wants to go to his best friends house and sleep for entirety.

Most people will call him mad for moving to beacon hills from New York but after some bad years, he was itching to move and his best friend was all too happy to welcome him into his home. 

Just as he was about to call it quits and hail a cab, he was pulled into a muscled chest and immediately froze but relaxed when he caught sight of the strangers long brown hair and baby blue eyes.

When he was finally let go off, he started playfully swatting at his best friends chest, “Liam, what the hell you terrified me, you could have at least given me a warning” he half yelled.

Liam just laughed and  
said “Sorry mase, I’m just so excited that you finally decided to come here”.

“After listening to you beg for years I finally lost the strength to say no” mason teased as Liam picked up his bag and they began to walk to his car.

His best friend just mocked fist bumping the air, nearly dropping masons bags in the process and basically yelled “my plan worked”.

“Shut up you goof” mason joked as they reached Liam’s car.

As soon as they were all settled in the car Liam turned to mason eyes filled with concern and uncertainty, “mase are you sure your ready for this” he asked quietly.

Mason knew there was no point in lying, Liam is basically his brother they may not have lived in the same country but they have always been close since they were baby’s, their friendship didn’t falter when mason was dragged to new york years ago like his parents had assumed it had actually grown stronger.

But now he was going to Liam’s school and moving into his home and he couldn’t be happier. The only reason he moved to beacon hills over anywhere else was his best friend, in truth mason didn’t mind where he went as long as he gets away from the past.

Liam cleared his throat making mason realise that he had been a bit too sucked in his own thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and said “Yea, I guess” hoping it was somehow convincing enough but by the look Liam gave him he knew it wasn’t. 

Lucky Liam didn’t decide to push and just started the engine letting it roar to life and then speeding off down the moterway.

**

To say that today was exhausting would be an understatement, after greeting Liam’s parents and eating dinner plus the plane ride and strain of the move. Mason was ready to collapse as soon as his head hit the guest beds pillows. 

But then he started thinking about tomorrow, I mean his going to be joining a new school half way through the year but at least he has Liam, his best friend who he can always trust.

Or at least that what he thinks as he had no idea about Liam’s gigantic life changing secret.


End file.
